Fantasía en una gota de Alcohol
by Ren Mircea
Summary: En un festival, en un pueblo lejano; el magi oscuro y el magi errante tienen un pequeño encuentro mientras la gente chilla, baila, grita y sonrie de felicidad cuando los polvos de colores vuelan y se esparcen con el aire.


Los habitantes se han ensañado con él, tiene el cabello húmedo y suelto luego de verse siendo sorprendido por jóvenes de su edad, quienes lo acorralaron y le han arrojado miles de colores encima, han pintado un lienzo de agua multicolor en su cuerpo.

No debe estar haciendo lo que está haciendo. Pero, es inevitable. Ha llegado y un grupo de niños con polvos de colores en mano se le acercaron para cubrirlo con estos, niños que chillaron de felicidad -él también ha chillado- y huyeron contentos tras cometer la travesura contra el viajero, el desconocido. Para el bien de ellos, Judal solo refunfuña, y es que el magi, tiene su vista sobre la jubilosa algarabía con la que los ciudadanos bailan, se corretean y comparten al hablar.

Debe admitir que los débiles humanos son capaces de crear escenarios agradables si se lo proponen.

Azul se extiende con la impresión de que una mano fue deslizada por su mejilla bajo el orbe carmesí, rojo cubre el abdomen y parte de la espalda descubierta, y el violeta mancha los oscuros pantalones. El resto del cuerpo de Judal también se ve cubierto de todas las tonalidades posibles entre el rojo y el azul.

Sinceramente, en verdad que no debería...

Lo cautiva. Lo embriaga.

No debería de disfrutar el estar en ese lugar.

Danza con los pies agiles que pareciesen engañar en que no tocan el suelo, se desliza, ya involucrado con cada ser que le rodea. Las joyas que le adornan, brillan con intensidad por el sol y los polvos cálidos que se esparcen en el igual. Igual a cuando el fuego las ilumina. Delicado y atrevido al mismo tiempo.

Judal se sigue moviendo, contonea ligeramente las caderas con cada nuevo paso, sensual y llamativo sin proponérselo.

No le importa si está sucio, después de todo, cuando esa festividad termine y vuelva a sus aposentos en el Imperio Kou...

Únicamente desea divertirse de otra forma a la acostumbrada.

Después de todo...

El recuerdo de esa tarde le parecerá tan irreal al anochecer.

Pero no conto con que seria observado, no imagino que alguien inesperado ya tuviese sus ojos sobre el.

Yunnan le vio, los ocelos azules del magi errante seguían con detenimiento cada movimiento del cuerpo del magi caído en la depravación. Contemplando la insinuante llamada inconsciente de aquel cuerpo pálido a ser tocado.

Mancillado.

Judal poseía ya un alma y un destino oscuro

¿Era posible también corromper el cuerpo, él podía atreverse a seguir condenando aún más a esa persona?

Quizás. Probablemente. Si, puede que si.

Quería pecar.

Las manos se posaron sobre las caderas que se movían con la melodía, Judal se volteo, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones.

Rojo y azul. Fuego y mar. Gehena y Cielo.

La sorpresa, curiosidad, marcados en la consciencia y demostrados por las joyas carmesí que son el conducto al anima. Sonrió. Una sonrisa cansada por el extenuante baile, sincera y hasta en un extremo, casi tierna. Yunnan correspondió a ese gesto con una sonrisa sutil y sumisa. Coqueteos, brillos en los ocelos que definitivamente no deberían aparecer. La sensualidad emana, hace presencia mientras la danza continua. El redoble de tambores y demás instrumentos se intensifican, Judal da un par de vueltas más, el que parece el último encuentro entre el rojo y azul intenso es maravilloso.

Ya ha terminado, hay una pausa y minutos después puede que una nueva melodía comience. Es hora de salir de la ensoñación, de despertar y encontrarse en la realidad. Yunnan lo entiende, la frialdad que se impone en los rubíes que minutos atrás le regalaron un torbellino de sentimientos ha regresado.

Judal ha vuelto a ser Judal.

Todo a retornado a su verdadero orden.

Pero el magi errante no puedo dejar que termine así, no de esa forma. No. No cuando a jurado ver una salvación para el magi del Imperio Kou, una salvación remota en lo recóndito del alma, difícil, casi invisible, pero allí esta. Es una salvación después de todo.

Aun encuentra luz en la oscuridad.

Las manos que se mantuvieron firmes sobre las caderas se deslizaron y con ese suave desliz se paró el tiempo..

Lo acercó.

Un beso robado. Un jadeo arrancado y un suspiro regalado.

Para Yunnan, Judal tenía un significado a libertad, como un viento salvaje que andaba sin detenerse, sin trabas y que podía cometer cualquier acto sin recibir castigo; casi igual a un Dios. Para Judal, Yunnan llegaba a ser exasperante, una persona que no podía desquiciar, demasiado pacifista para su gusto, pero, era ese magi el que deambulaba sin tener que estar bajo las cadenas invisibles de Al-Thamen, un magi que no contenía ataduras.

Para ambos el otro era libertad. Una libertad enormemente diferente.

Algo que a escondidas buscaban.

La música daba un nuevo inicio, los niños seguían chillando. Ya ninguno podía escapar del hechizo lanzado.

Judal siguió danzando y Yunnan lo siguió observando.

Rubíes con zafiros conectados.

Que viviesen por el resto del día en sus fantasías, sobrios. Agradecían silenciosamente eso. Estaban cuerdos inclusive si su fantasía se encontraba en una gota de alcohol embriagador del destino.

La vida siempre seria eso.

Una fantasía en una gota de alcohol.


End file.
